Without You
by Mrs. Billie Jean
Summary: Winn. :D Better summary inside
1. Chapter 1: Wanna Be Startin Somethin

**Summary: Finn had to choose between Football and Glee. His love for a particular Glee director makes the choice for him. So what happens next? The seduction of one Will Schuester. But will Rachael get in the way of his plans? Or will Kurt and Puck be able to help him out and keep her distracted? And what if Finn suddenly realizes that Will has been in love with him since he first joined Glee Club**

**Warnings: SEVERE OOC!, underage sex, male/male, student/teacher, dom/sub, romance, hurt/comfort, language**

**Pairings: Will/Finn, Kurt/OC, Puck/Quinn (only little snippets of this pairing), Puck/OC (Because I prefer him gay but that's just me)**

**Author's Note: Don't like don't read. Simple as that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters (Except for the OCs). I'm just playing with them and I will put them back into their proper order as soon as I am done. Thank you.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Wanna Be Startin Something**

"From the top please." Will Schuester sat at a piano as those in the Glee Club got back into their starting formations for the song they were working on. It had been a year since he had come to teach Spanish, and a year since he brought the Glee Club back to its former glory. It had been a year since he had met Finn Hudson. It had been 6 months since Will had realized he was in love with Finn.

Finn looked up from where he was standing and sighed, staring at Mr. Schuester. Just last week he was forced to pick between Football and the Glee club. He picked the Glee club for one reason and one reason only: He wanted Will Schuester. Kurt and Puck were the only two who knew that Finn was gay to the bone, and they also knew that Will leaned towards the male gender as well. Finn hadn't been able to do anything in terms of his feelings last year because Will was going through a sticky divorce with Terri, his now former wife.

"Stop staring at him, unless you want people to stare awkwardly at you" Kurt hissed as he and Finn went through the dance steps that Will had taught them.

"I can't help it Kurt and you know that."

"Well wait till we're done with dancing for today before you start staring at him please." Finn just nodded and prayed that they would stop soon.

"Alright ten minute break before we start working on the vocals for today." Finn dropped into a seated position right where he was, too tired to even think about moving. Kurt and Puck sat next to him and Finn put his head into his hands.

"There is no way I'm going to be able to handle this at all."

"Before you know it you'll get your man. Don't worry about it Finn."

"Yeah you'll just have to worry about Rachael trying to get your dick inside of her." Finn glared at Puck for a moment before turning his gaze to Rachael. She was watching him from where she stood next to Mr. Schuester, speaking rapidly and quietly to him. Will was nodding at Rachael, not even really listening to what she was saying. He was focused more on the tired teenager who was watching them. Unconsciously he licked his lips before shaking his head mentally. Now was not the time to start that game. Finn, however, picked it up, and winked at him. Will blushed before saying,

"Alright grab your music sheets and gather around the piano please. We need to get these vocals down before we add them to the dance steps." Will watched as Finn, Puck, and Kurt discussed something in low tones while grabbing the music that he (Will) had picked for their next Glee competition. Finn stood next to Rachael, reluctantly, and opened the music book to the first song. He stared at it before staring at Will like he was insane. Kurt whispered something to Finn, who then just shrugged before waiting for further instructions from Will.

"Alright so Finn will start, followed by Rachael, followed by Kurt and Puck, and so on and so forth alright? Great. Let's get started now." Finn swallowed as Will started to play the piano, nodding his head in time with the beat.

"_**Your cruel device**__**  
**__**Your blood, like ice**__**  
**__**One look could kill**__**  
**__**My pain, your thrill**__**"**_ Rachael brushed against Finn purposely, trying to start her seduction plan, but all she got was a glare from Finn and a glare from Mr. Schuester. That surprised her but she blushed accordingly as she tried to focus on the song in front of her.

"_**One look could kill**__**  
**__**My pain, your thrill**__**  
**__**I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)**__**  
**__**I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop**__**  
**__**I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)**__**  
**__**I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison**__**  
**__**You're poison running through my veins**__**  
**__**You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains**__**  
**__**Poison**__**"**_ Will knew he shouldn't have picked that song, especially since he was trying to get Finn to see that he was in love with him, but he also wanted to see Finn sing that song. It talked of forbidden love becoming a poison and Finn seemed to be getting into it, throwing coy glances at Will as he sang along with the rest of the Glee club. Will smiled to himself as they worked late into the evening. Finally, it was 6pm and Will let them go. Finn seemed to be packing up his stuff slowly.

"Finn is something the matter?"

"No Mr. Schuester." Will let Finn continue to pack up his things slowly, watching his ass and his muscles ripple under the tight clothing that the senior had started to wear. Kurt and Puck stood watching from the doorway, looking in through the window. What they saw happen next made them smile.

"Finn." Finn stood up slowly and turned to the Spanish teacher/Glee Director. He was standing right in front of him now, inches from him.

"Finn you are a tease."

"Only when I want something."

"And what do you want, Mr. Hudson."

"You." Will smiled and placed his forehead on Finn's, drawing the 18 year old close to him.

"Even though I'm an old man, your Spanish teacher, your Glee director, and a male?"

"None of that matters to me…..and you aren't old. I just want you." Will could see the sincerity in Finn's eyes and smiled softly at him.

"I think I'd like it if I was able to call you mine." Finn ran a hand along Will's arm and whispered,

"I picked the Glee club over football just for you. I don't think I would survive if I had to go with seeing you once every other day you know." Will smiled again before whispering,

"I know." The ghost of Will's breath over his lips was enough to throw Finn forward to capture his teacher's lips in a soft kiss. Will took a second to respond but once he did start to respond, it was the most amazing kiss Finn had ever received. Outside, Puck and Kurt watched with a smile.

* * *

**Author's note: Yes this was a fast paced romance but now that the kiss is out, things will slow down a bit before picking back up again as Rachael starts her devious plans. In my story, it isn't illegal for teachers and students to be in a relationship as long as they are discrete about it. Also two characters will come into the story in chapter 3, mainly because Kurt needs an amazing boyfriend and mainly because I need Puck to realize that he's bisexual and that he prefers the company of men. **


	2. Chapter 2: With or Without You

**Summary: Finn had to choose between Football and Glee. His love for a particular Glee director makes the choice for him. So what happens next? The seduction of one Will Schuester. But will Rachael get in the way of his plans? Or will Kurt and Puck be able to help him out and keep her distracted? And what if Finn suddenly realizes that Will has been in love with him since he first joined Glee Club**

**Warnings: SEVERE OOC!, underage sex, male/male, student/teacher, dom/sub, romance, hurt/comfort, language**

**Pairings: Will/Finn, Kurt/OC, Puck/Quinn (only little snippets of this pairing), Puck/OC (Because I prefer him gay but that's just me)**

**Author's Note: Don't like don't read. Simple as that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters (Except for the OCs). I'm just playing with them and I will put them back into their proper order as soon as I am done. Thank you.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: With or Without You**

Finn skipped from the choir room a few minutes later, a goofy grin on his face. Puck and Kurt just grinned at him and Puck asked,

"Is he a good kisser?" Finn smiled widely and said,

"Better than good. Amazing kisser is a more accurate term." Kurt and Puck high fived and ran to catch up with Finn.

"So? Do you have a date with him?"

"He's coming over tonight for some special tutoring in Spanish."

"Your mom…"

"Is gone for a month remember?" Kurt and Puck looked at each other and then they had the same ah-ha moment.

"No way" Kurt whispered with a devious grin. Finn nodded and got into Puck's car. Kurt followed and Puck started the engine up.

"You're gonna score tonight!" Finn looked at puck before putting in a CD with a grin. Puck groaned.

"Here we go again." The music got turned up and Finn started to sing.

"_**We're gonna score tonight, we're gonna score tonight.**__**  
**__**If you're lookin' for a fight, then the time is right.**__**  
**__**We're gonna wipe the floor with you tonight.**___

_**We're gonna score tonight, we're gonna score tonight.**__**  
**__**We're gonna rock, we're gonna roll,**__**  
**__**We're gonna bop, we're gonna bowl.**__**  
**__**We're gonna score, score, score, score, score tonight!**__**" **_Puck and Kurt didn't have it in them to stop their friend from singing when he was in such a great mood. They just let him have his moment as they went to drop them off at his empty house.

Will watched as Finn skipped, yes SKIPPED, out of the choir room with a soft smile on his face. He hadn't felt this happy in a long time and he sure as hell wasn't going to let anything ruin it. He and Finn had agreed to meet at Finn's house that night for some "extra tutoring". Will smiled to himself. He didn't normally let relationships move this fast but damn it he was a grown male with hormones and needs that needed to be taken care of. He knew that Finn was an impatient teenager with raging hormones that needed to be calmed. So he would allow whatever would happen tonight, happen. They could build the other parts of the relationship later as time moved on.

Will packed up all of his things before thinking about what he would wear to drive the 18 year old insane. A smirk flirted onto his face as a devious plot formed in his head.

8:00 pm. Finn sat on his couch, waiting nervously. He was still wet from his shower, his hair plastered to his forehead. He had also spent an hour and a half in the shower jacking off because, let's face it, he was a horny teenager with a hot new boyfriend who was also his teacher. Damn it that was the sexiest thing he could ever think of.

_Ding dong. _Finn's head jerked up at the sound of the doorbell and swallowed nervously before standing up and opening the door. What was on the other side of the door made his jaw drop.

"Hey." Will Schuester was dressed in very tight, black leather pants and a button down shirt, with the top three buttons undone to reveal the start of a very smooth, very muscular chest that Finn had always fantasized about. Finn gulped.

"Hi. Please come in." Finn stepped back, his eyes never leaving Will's body. Will smirked as he stepped past Finn, purposely brushing against him as he did. Finn shuddered slightly as he shut the door softly. He turned and saw Will standing in his living room, staring at him hungrily.

"How…how…how are you?" Finn cursed himself mentally for stuttering as badly as he had just now.

"Fine and yourself?" Will walked slowly back to Finn, who slowly replied,

"Fine as well."

"Good good. " Will was mere inches from Finn now, his eyes locking with Finn's. Finn felt his knees buckle a little and Will caught him, chuckling softly.

"So weak when it comes to me."

"I can't help it if you make my knees weak, Will." Will felt Finn's arms wrap around him, hugging the slightly taller teacher back. Will kissed Finn's forehead lightly before asking,

"So what sort of tutoring do you need?" Finn leaned back with a look of disbelief.

"Well you said you needed tutoring…." Will smirked. Hook, line, and sinker.

"I was…no…..what?" Will chuckled before he whispered,

"Kidding. You have a 99% in my class right now. I doubt you need help in Spanish. You've gotten better at it." Finn smiled and then asked,

"Would you like to order some food and watch a movie. I'm really really bad at cooking." Will smiled as he realized things weren't moving as fast as he thought they would and he replied,

"Chinese or Sushi?"

It was a half hour later when Finn and Will were settled down on a couch, with the lights turned down, Sushi sitting in front of them and Revenge of the Nerds (a movie that Will just HAPPENED to have in his bag). Finn had never seen it so they decided to watch it and Finn found it HILARIOUS. Will smiled and scooted a bit closer to Finn, wrapping and arm around his waist as they watched the beginnings of the Nerds revenge on the Alpha Betas house. Finn smiled and was about to kiss him when all the sudden, the door bell rang. Finn got up, paused the movie, and opened the door. Will's head whipped around when he heard Puck speaking to Finn in rapid sentences and then he heard Finn say,

"No….not Kurt.

* * *

**Author's Note: So what happened to Kurt? This next chapter is when we find out Puck is really gay, Kurt has a boyfriend, what happened to Kurt, and a few other things. Enjoy the chapter!**


End file.
